<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nora, darling by wrennotrobin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854098">nora, darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennotrobin/pseuds/wrennotrobin'>wrennotrobin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, i love nora, indulge me, she doesn't get enough love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennotrobin/pseuds/wrennotrobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the inside scoop on dating nora holleran. when no ones knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, June Claremont-Diaz/Percy "Pez" Okonjo, Nora Holleran/ Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Here's the thing about dating Nora holleran. More specifically what it’s like dating the nerdy, gorgeous daughter of the vice president when no one else knows. It’s lots of “oh I'm the intern from new york” and “i was assigned to the trio” and more of “yes madam president” and “right away.”. It’s sneaking around with a binder full of facts, and watching the smiles on her face as Alex says something idiotic, and how she lights up when you text her. it’s cordially inviting her to an interview for color consulting, and smiling at her friends as you lead her away. Nora always keeps her cool, but you see her getting quieter as you ask group questions, specifically about their interests because she knows you know. The vice president’s daughter is a genius, and everyone knows it. They know she loves to party, and how close she is to the other members of the trio. The entire press knows how she smiles at June, and what Alex describes about their previous relationship. The entire world knows the vice president’s daughter, and the stats girl of the White House Trio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they don’t know Nora Holleran. They don’t know that her favorite color is a dark forest green, and how much she loves coffee. They don’t know that she is most definitely a top, but she loves her snuggle moments. Even June and Alex don’t know about the intimate parts of her that come out only when we’re alone. How much she looks for approval for everyone, so she researches every little thing before she says it out loud and gets the numbers on how her friends will react. Alex doesn’t know that despite her boldness in being openly bisexual, she is still scared of confirming it to the public. Because unlike Alex, she doesn’t have room in her approval rating for them to slip because she’s dating me. Alex has Henry, and Henry has Alex. They were adored by the country before they came out, and they are the definition of a power couple. The most influential young men in the world. But Nora is the daughter of the Vice President, and no one remembers the Vice Presidents, and especially not the children of them. And I’m me.  A nobody, that got dragged into all this because of the girl I love. We know that what we have is amazing, and we wouldn’t trade it for the world. We know that we match, and Nora knows how much I adore her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>But the rest of the world, including the Super Six, sees me as her genius new friend who is the only one that understands the numbers. They see me as her go to plus one, not because we’re dating but because I’m an intern and she wants to give me real world experience. Alex tolerates my interviews, but likes better when he doesn’t have to leave the trio and I just observe them work. It’s a well oiled machine, and Nora laughed when I whispered that in her ear one night. She whispered back that I am part of that machine and then it was my turn to laugh. I just followed them around in the beginning, observing color palette choices, and how that represents their personality. And then I write my articles, and send the evidence off to the New York Times. The editors applaud me, and the trio smiles when they read my articles on them. I get invited to more and more events, and meet Henry and Peza and Bea. Then I do my articles and research on them, per everyone’s request. I’m people watching every day now, and I see how the trios fit together and how well they work. I tuck Nora’s laugh and smiles away for later and don’t allow myself to stay longer than my position allows me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And once my interviews are complete, when no more articles are wanted by the New York Times, Madam President herself asks for my reports. She is very kind, and sees me. She knows my binders full of notes, and asks for a comprehensive breakdown of each of her children. I provide, and we shake hands as she offers me an internship with her, breaking down everyone, including herself, to better her leadership. So I get to stay with my stats girl, and re-learn the White House layout as I fall more into rhythm with the White House Trio as I ask Alex about his relationship with Luna and his suit preferences. Best of all, the extra time spent with Nora is overlooked because we are simply sharing information to learn more about the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s wonderful. I get to be with my girl, and we have our private moments that I don’t put in her binder because they’re mine. She is mine, and no one gets to know what she’s like in the morning after a blissful night with no sleep, and how her lips feel on mine. Because I am in love with Nora Holleran and no one can take those moments away from me. But if I reveal her weaknesses to Alex and June, she no longer is mine, and I don’t have her trust. And although they are her best friends, we keep our life away from theirs, even though we look damn good together. My hand fits perfectly in hers, and her arms wrap around my body perfectly. And when we’re finally alone she holds me close and whispers in my ear, I don’t mind hiding away. Because this part of her is all mine, and I see all of her and she sees all of me. She’s not just the stats girl, the genius who knows every number. She’s my perfectly-imperfect girl who has an obsession with staring contests and wiggling her eyebrows.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nora Holleran gets up the next morning and pulls on her white chuck Taylors, black jeans and a tan turtleneck. I do the same, but I’m in a suit with white boots because she is the vice president’s daughter and I am an intern assigned to her life. And today is no different although we do stand a little closer, and I can laugh when she tells a joke. I can relax my posture around the others and they don’t mind because “having a stiff intern is the shittiest thing in the whole goddamn world” according to a very drunk Alex. (I put that in my report) I let them read over my shoulder as I write away, making sure to include everyone’s personalities on a little piece of paper. I get invited to state dinners as a courtesy to observe the future diplomats of the world in action, to tell them what they did. June laughs as I tell Alex he made a face when they brought over the caviar. They are fooled, and think nothing of my close notices. But while I have equal notes for them on paper, I have so many more moments of Nora dancing under the solarium tucked away. The way her dress swishes on the floor, and the save me face she makes when too many people want her attention. I get to go up to her and lead her away. The rest of the trio notices and demands that I do this for them. So I lead Alex away from the boring senators, and June away from the drunk lord’s son who cannot take a hint. That earns me hugs, and kisses on the cheeks because I am still an intern turned staff member. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the trio gets used to having me there. They add me to a group chat, and Alex asks for a run-down of his next debate opponent, so he knows how to attack him. And I provide. And the trio slowly becomes a quartet and they still have no idea Nora and I go home to each other every night. It’s going on 3 months at the White House full time now, and we go undiscovered. There are a few slip up moments, when the trio is wasted, and Nora professes her undying love for me, but it’s in her character. My genius, party girl.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>